Vanilla Ice
Summary Vanilla Ice is an antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Vanilla Ice is the last Vampire created by DIO and one of penultimate Stand Users the Joestar Group faces upon infiltrating DIO's Mansion. After the group is split up, he is sent to take out the team consisting of Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy. Vanilla Ice is a Stand User controlling his void-based ability, Cream, to battle. Vanilla Ice is defined by his fanatical and single-minded loyalty to DIO. When DIO relates that he might want blood to heal, Vanilla Ice uses his Stand to sever his own head and fill an urn with his own blood. Although Vanilla Ice is normally a calm, reasoning and collected individual, he flies into a tremendous rage when DIO is disrespected in any way, shape, or form. When Iggy creates a sand construct of DIO in an attempt to take Vanilla Ice off-guard, the latter immediately abandoned his Stand in favor of beating Iggy to death with his bare hands and feet, stating that Iggy deserved a more drawn-out death than the simple annihilation brought by Cream's void form. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Vanilla Ice Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Stand user, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cream is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Immortality (Type 1, 2, Vampires can survive as a decapitated head and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, Vampires have shown to be able to regenerate from being blown up, regenerate faster than fire can burn them, and regenerate from having most of their body cut in a half horizontally, Vanilla Ice could regenerate from having his neck snapped), Turning, Can suck the opponent's blood to increase his strength, Enhanced Senses, Void Manipulation, Stealth (While using his Void ability, Cream makes no sound, becomes invisible and has no smell) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can hurt Jean Pierre Polnareff, Killed Iggy), Cream negates durability via existence erasure Speed: Massively FTL (Silver Chariot had a hard time dodging his attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (As a vampire, he should at least be comparable to Jack the Reaper) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Takes hits from Silver Chariot), Any physical attack thrown at him while he is using Cream will be erased Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Skilled enough to fight Polnareff and Iggy, as well as seeing through their tricks) Weaknesses: As a vampire, Vanilla Ice will die if he comes in contact with sunlight and is vulnerable to Hamon. If Cream suffers any damage, Vanilla Ice will be damaged as well. Can't see while using Cream. Gets angry easily if the opponent tries to offend DIO. Wasn't aware of the fact that he was turned into a vampire until the time of his death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Vampires Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Turning Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Murderers Category:Hax Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Deceased Characters